Superjail: To be or not to be? A warden love story
by Superjaillover
Summary: Hey! I've been posting story's on quizilla and I thought I would give fan fiction a try. This is the newest story I made so I hope you like it. Please comment and share your ideas for upcoming chapters if you want to see something in it please! Thank you! :D
1. Chapter 1: I hate my job

" Beep beep beep" time for another boring day at work. I work at some grocery store that has the same people come in and out everyday. I told myself that I would get the job as a photographer at a newspaper company but it turns out no one wants me. Instead I'm stuck here at this sucky job just hoping someone will save me. They would take me away and give me a better job, a better life and they would give me a chance to start over again . The only thing was I never knew that, that day would be today.

" Can you hurry up I got a job to go to. I don't have time for this" the angry business man yelled. He was pissed because the cash register would work when Luna tried to get change for him. " Well excuse me but unlike you I'm trying to fix this mess and hurry up so I don't have to deal with people like you always yelling at me when it's not even my fault." Luna yelled while trying to fix the cash register

" Where's your manager at." the angry office worker yelled and looked around. " I don't know why don't you go find him yourself." Luna said in a smart tone. " Ooooo your really starting to piss me the fuck off. You just wait ,when I find him I'm going to make sure he fires you." he said and gave her a dirty glare. " Good go tell on me I don't fucking care anymore. I hate this job anyway. Your just saving me a trip over to his office to say I quit." she said and walked away from him. " Where do you think your going I'm not finished with you." he yelled and other costumers turned and looked at her. " I got better things to do so fuck off." Luna said and walked away angry.

Adam, one of her work friends saw the whole fight and ran up to her. " Luna you can just walk away your going to get fired" he said all worried. " I don't really care at this point Adam I hate this job. You know what it's like we deal with the grumpiest people on the planet that treat us like shit and we just stand there and take it. I'm done." she said and walked away from him.

" But Luna!" he said and grabbed her arm quickly. " I don't want to see you loose this job. Your the only friend I have here besides Jake. I'll cover for you if you go in the back and unpack the new boxes. Maybe it will get your mind off of things." he said smiling trying to cheer her up. She stood there thinking for a bit and said fine. Adam quickly walked over to the business man and talked to him trying to calm him down.

Luna made her way to the back where no one was and started unpacking the boxes of bread, soup and other things. She stayed back there working for for over 20 mins surprised the manager wasn't looking for her. After a bit she got tired of cutting boxes open and decided to sit down. It was actually relaxing just sitting there along. When she were ready to work again Luna stood up and walked over to the boxes but before she reached them there was a bang at the loading dock door.

Walking over to the door Luna opened it up to see a man with a white teeshirt on and jeans. He had black hair that stood up in the air and he also had tattoo's on his arms. The man had a creepy smile on and grumbled something. Luna didn't understand him so she asked him what he said. Instead of him repeating he pushed her to the ground and pulled a gun out pointing it to her head which freaking her out.

He grunted and made animal noises but she didn't know what to do. " Look you can take whatever you what." Luna said and held up both hands scared. The man just laughed and was about to pull the trigger when a strange white robot crashed through the wall. It was white and had a tv screed with a angry face on. It had slanted doors on each side of it with arms that extended out of them.

The robot stretched its one arm over to the man knocking the gun out of his hands. It then took a hold of the man and whipped him around the place breaking jars and racks of storage. The robot then held up and looked at Luna. Luna looked at it scared thinking it would do the same to her and said "please don't hurt me." The robot just looked at her and smiled. It took its other arm out and handed her an envelope that said " Don't open till your at home! 3. " and then it crashed through the wall again. It flew into the sky with the man and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: a new beginning

Luna sat there shocked by everything she saw until Adam yelled her name. Realizing what happened she quickly stuffed the envelope away so no one would take it for evidence if the cops came. ( which they most likely would). " Luna what happened?" he said picking her up off the ground. " I -I -I'm not sure. I heard a knock on the door so I answered it. This man held a gun out and was going to shoot me but this robot came and took him away." you said and looked at him.

He had a puzzled look on his face like he didn't know what to say. " You probably think I'm crazy don't you." she said looking at him. " No no its not that its just ... a robot really?" he said. " You know what just forget it." Luna said and walked out of the storage room angry he didn't believe her. " Luna wait!" Adam yelled. " You know what I wish that robot did take me away. I hate this place so much. I just want to disappear from this world." you said hoping someone did take you away. "Luna don't say that." Adam said when he caught up to her. " It's true Adam I hate this world. I just want everyone to let me alone." Luna said with tears in her eyes. " Luna" he said and tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away. " No just leave me alone." she said and walked away fast.

Adam stopped following her and stood there just watching his friend walk away. The cops came and she had to tell the story again to them. They laughed at first but one officer said he heard similar story's. They showed her a picture of the guy and said his name was jack knife. He was known for making petty crimes but they haven't caught him yet. It was pointless for her to explain it to the cops when they didn't believe anything but Luna was glad when they left. " Ok now that that's over lets get back to work." her manager said. " Sir I quit." Luna said and handed him her name tag. " Why?" he said looking at her confused. " I hate this job. All I deal with are bitchy costumers who don't even treat us like human beings." she said and walked outside before he said anything.

Feeling good about herself she walked over to her car excited to leave. When Luna was getting her keys she saw the envelope the robot gave her in her pocket. " I wonder what it is?" she thought and drove home. It was around 8:30 when she got home. The first thing Luna did was she got a bath and then got something to eat. On the counter she saw the envelope. " I got to open that envelope." she thought and picked it up. Walking into the living room Luna sat down one the couch and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper that had a number on it and said call. " Should I call it?" she thought while picking up the phone. Luna slowly punched in the numbers and the phone started to ring. " Ring ...ring ... ring..." . Just before the forth ring a man answered the phone. He had a scrawny voice that kind of sounded stressed out.

"He- hello is this Luna?" The man said. " Yes this Luna." she said. " Hi my- my name is Jared and I'm the accountant her at superjail. " I'm calling to see if you would like a job here as a secretary." " A secretary?" she said. " Yes you see here at superjail I'm the only one that handles the bills, talks to the lawyers and does everything else for the warden besides Alice another employe. It's a lot of work and I'm always stressing to get things done on time." Jared said. You grew quiet. " Of all people why me?" you thought. "Mi-miss are you there?" he said. " Yeah I'm here. I have just one question." Luna said. " Sure what is it?" he said. " It's about the inmates will I .." you got intruded by another mans voice this time a high pitched almost kid like voice.

" You don't have to worry about a thing my lady our prison is the best in the world. No inmate will hurt you not with our security system I promise you that!" the man said. " Oh Mr. Warden sir I didn't know you were listening." Jared said kind of scared. " I do randomly." the Warden said. " So what do you think Luna does it sound good?" Jared said. Thinking it over you said " I'll work for you only if you promise to never take me back here again." she said. The warden laughed a little then said seriously " You have my world you'll never be brought back to your home town or anywhere. You'll stay here in superjail. That's a promise." " Thank you" Luna said. " Ok Luna Jailbot will pick you up tommorow around 7:30. His that white robot that you met earlier " Jared said. " That was him?" you said. " Yep the one and only!" the warden said happily. "That's fine. Thank you." Luna said. " Your welcome. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Jared said. " Bye Jared bye warden." Luna said and hung up.

Looking down at the paper a few tears came down. " Finally a brand new start." she said and smiled. Over at superjail the Warden said " Finally a brand new employe!" "Jared were going to have to throw a welcome party for Luna! She deserves a party for a brand new start." the warden said in the pager and spun around in his chair all happy. " But sir I don't think we.." Jared just do it you saw how she was living. Her life sucked that's why we choose her to work here to leave everything behind. Kind of what I did to help you." the Warden said in a harsh tone. Jared was quite for a bit " Y-yes sir there will be a party." he said worried. " Splendid! I can't wait for her to come! Get all the inmates ready, we need cake, presents, balloons and what ever party things there are!" he said happy. " Right away sir." Jared said and started ordering stuff for the party.


End file.
